Batgirl and the Brute
by KuroiKoumori
Summary: Bane escapes Blackgate Penitentiary. The Batgirl and her Bat family moves in to recapture the brute. Please let me guys know what you think about my story or how can I improve it. Warning: Rated M for Violence, (Possible Gang Rape, Possible Smut: I still haven't decided about this two yet) Pairing: Batgirl x Bane
1. Family Who Hunts Together

"BREAKING NEWS: A big-time criminal only known as Bane has escaped Blackgate Penitentiary with the help of unknown armed group and is currently at large. Be advised, he and his accomplices are known to be armed and extremely dangerous. Authorities are asking for the public's help. To anyone who has information in regards to his and/or his accomplices' whereabouts, please call the GCPD's hotline. In other news…"

The twenty-three-year-old Barbara Gordon looking at the local news report on the TV screen of the clinic she was in.

"Oh my god, that's scary." Says the older lady on the waiting area who are oblivious of the actual consequences of the criminal's escape.

To Barbara however, the threat is more real than she can ever comprehend. It took 2 months of meticulously planning before Batman was able to apprehend and imprison Bane into Blackgate. The task was extremely difficult that Bane even manage to injure Batman's spine during that mission.

The girl went to a nearby one-person washroom and dialed a number on her phone.

"Hello?" Barbara talking to the person on the other line. "Have you heard of the news?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm going to need everyone's help this time."

"Sure, however I can help."

"I already dispatched Robin and Nightwing on different parts of Gotham, but I'm gonna need you to do a reconnaissance mission in Gotham's Downtown district. Find any sign of Bane but do not apprehend him or any of his accomplice alone, it is crucial for us to apprehend them together."

"Roger that. I'm on it."

\--

Batgirl now standing a top of a building, wearing her well fitted purple tactical suit with a prominent yellow emblem of a bat meticulously decorated her chest. Her yellow cape dangling behind her. Overhead, GCPD's blimps circling around Gotham's night sky flashing their lights on the ground looking for any suspicious activities.

"Batman, I'm on my vantage point. Everything seems clear."

"Batgirl?! Hey! How are you doing? Glad to hear you joined the party." Nightwing, her ex-boyfriend greeting her. They remained good friends even after their break up over conflicts in their interests and schedule.

"Batgirl is with us?! Hey Batgirl! Would you like to grab something to eat later?" Tim Drake/Robin who is couple years her junior but has a huge crush on Barbara speaking on the intercom.

"You guys need to stay focus. The mission is a very serious threat we need to address." The man who obviously leads the team snapping back at the group to keep the childish members in line.

"Don't worry young Robin, when all is over, I'll treat you to a dinner date." Batgirl playfully responded.

"Just him? How about me?"

"I said that's enough Nightwing!" The man now with his commanding voice.

_Their_ c_omms went silent…_

\--

Two hours seems to have passed and nothing. Until Batgirl noticed some suspicious activity coming from the abandoned Old Five Points Subway Station. Multiple men in militarized uniform coming in and out of the station.

Not wanting to call in her location just yet attempting to avoid a possible false alarm, she decided to investigate further. Batgirl crawled her way inside an opening of a dilapidated subway ventilation. The large opening of the vent eventually funneled into a tight squeeze and even for her petite shape, she found it hard to maneuver herself inside the small ventilation, making unavoidable _bangs_ and _clangs_ on the vent's metal surface.

Then at last, an opening large enough to give her enough space to breathe. As she takes in a deep breath, the horrid odor of the place offended her olfactory, _It smells like piss and shit._ Now perched atop of a metal beam, she looked around but could not see anything—the place is pitch-black. Turning on her advance thermal and night vision by blinking twice, her contact lenses flashed an emerald-green light around her irises… nothing. No heat signatures, no sign of any life around besides the _squeaking_ rodents and cockroaches.

_B-but there has to be something. _She jumped down from her roosting spot making a whisper-like _whoosh_ as she gracefully glides down with her yellow cape wide open, her eyes still glowing a faint green that enables her to see in the dark terrain. She looked like a flying predator with large wings wide-open talons ready to snatch a prey. Her landing didn't make any sound as if her feet didn't even touch the ground.


	2. Nightmare Begins

_Crash!_ The noise came from the wooden floorboard under her feet. It happened so fast that she didn't know what hit her. A large hand grasped her left leg as she collapsed below the wooden platform. Next was a large heavy blunt force struck just behind her right ear. Most of the impact was cushioned by her cowl but left a large crack on the protective headgear. Her communication device now leaving sparking sounds in her right ear, her comms are now severely damaged. One more impact to her head and it will be her brain.

A hulking brute who weighs about 300 pounds of pure muscle with black mask picked her up by the right arm. Raising her until her face is on his eye level. _Oh god, he's here. This is where it ends, I guess…_ Now crying in fear with tears now rolling down from her eyes, she lost control of her own bodily functions and extricated her bladder.

"Hahaha!" Laughs the massive tank, waving her around like a ragdoll. "I caught myself a little bat! Hahahahaha!"

H-help m-me… S-ome...o…p-pplea… Batgirl mumbles hoping someone could hear her from her destroyed intercom.

With one big punch to her gut (though her suit is designed to sustain such force) the impact of his assault still managed to take her breath away. Her consciousness started to fade.

**It was dark…**

Then she saw something: everything was blurry but she sees him grabbing her by the right leg, being dragged away with her arms and cape over her head flailing limply on the ground. Him just whistling like a child with a brand-new toy.

**Then it was dark again.**

"Look what I got boys." Bane waving Batgirl's unconscious body around like a piece of meat in front of a hungry pack of wolves. "Did I not promise that you will all be rewarded in exchange for my freedom?!"

"Yeah!" Cheered by the mercenaries dressed in black military uniform of roughly around 50 or so men that Bane assembled. Clanging chains and attack dogs are now barking in the background joining in with the frenzy.

"Well here it is boys! My initial payment." Declared Bane.

"Yeah!"…"Woof! Woof! Woof!"…"Yeah!!"…"Oooooooowhoooooo!! Whooooo!" Now the men and their dogs are both barking and howling in the uproar. Moving as if ready to eat their meat… her meat.

The noise woke Batgirl's consciousness. While trying to remember what happened, she opened her eyes only to see the men barking and howling in front of her waiting to feast upon her flesh. Realizing the grave predicament she's about to encounter; it brought tears to her eyes once more.

"Oh look, our 'Sleeping Beauty' is now awake." Shouted Bane tossing her on the ground where she landed on her ass.

Men started to surround her.

"Now strip that suit and show us you got underneath that suit!" commanded Bane. "C'mon we ain't got all night. My men are hungry."

"Yeah!" now whipping out their penises in front of her and jacking off.

Their odor smelled exactly like the place, like piss and shit.

"I'd rather die than to let you all have your way with me!!" Batgirl shouted with tears on her eyes.

"Such a feisty 'little' one! I like a woman with fierce. Let's see if this will help." With both hands, he took a hold of her broken cowl and ripped them off with ease revealing her true identity. "Well, well, such a young pretty face. Wait, have I not seen this face before?" he scratched his chin. "Hahahaha!" chuckled Bane while pointing a finger up and shook it back-and-forth. "Aren't you the daughter of that old police commissioner?! What was his name again? Oh yeah! Gordon! Hahahaha!" Bane laughed harder. "You better strip or I'll have that Gordon assassinated in no time."

Hearing his blackmailing words and with her identity now compromised, she started to sob while unbuckling her utility belt accepting her defeat.

This send the men in frenzy. "Woooohhh" Some of the are catcalling her and making nasty remarks. "Hurry up bitch! I wanna have a taste of you!" They were all cheering and high-fiving each other. Applauding to what's about happen.

Seeing no possible way to escape her ordeal, she then stood up and proceeded to take off her top.

"I want you to dance slowly while stripping."

She stared sharply at the man who made the request. The humiliation is way too much for her to handle.

"You better do what my men asked." Bane commanded her while he slides his thumb on his neck making a slitting gesture.

Barbara now started to move her hips slowly from side-to-side as she take her top off, exposing her pink sports bra. This sent the men in even more frenzied state, dogs started barking again.

She continued to slowly dance to the humiliating soundless music while taking off her pants which revealed her purple panties. The men cheered and howled like some rabid animals.


End file.
